1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of personal article holders and more particularly to a holder having a swivel connection means for an article of personal use and a manually operated retention and release mechanism for detachably mounting the article with the holder.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Presently, certain individual or personal use articles are wall mounted or carried on a person's belt in order that the article is immediately present when needed. Such belt carried articles, as an example, commonly have carrying Cases which themselves must be supported by the belt worn by the user. Personal telephone pager devices are an example of such an article.
With respect to personal paging articles carrying case or holders, such should be easily and quickly attachable to and also readily detachable from the belt. The connection between the case and the belt should be such as to be personally comfortable to the user or wearer.
Elongated articles which are belt supported usually require pivotal mountings so that, when the user sits down, the lower end of the device will not engage the seat or the arm of the chair. This sort of action requires a connection which not only permits attachment and detachment at will, but also arcuate or pivotal movement over a considerable angular distance while retaining attachment and securement to the belt.
Attempts have been made to provide suitable swivel attachment for such articles; however, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that attachment of the article is not positive nor convenient for release. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. 4,827,614 shows a release mechanism but no means for providing a swivel action. U.S. Pat. 4,718,586 discloses a swivel connection but does not provide for a quick release mechanism.
Therefore a long standing need has existed to provide a holder for a personal use article which combines both a quick release feature as well as a detachable swivel connection between the article and the holder.